Soothing a Stressed Squawky
by btamamura
Summary: Reboot. Danger Moth returns from a mission to see her girlfriend has once again been put through stress thanks to a certain agent. Hopefully, she knows a way to help her relax. Fem-slash. Squawkenmoth. Squawkencluck x Danger Moth. Not citrusy but rated to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any characters. They are the property of their respective owners._

 **Notes:** _ **Yet some more Squawkenmoth from me. I wanted to write one in which Danger Moth helps the professor relax after dealing with more Danger Mouse related issues.**_

 _ **This contains fem-slash (Professor Squawkencluck x Danger Moth) so there is a warning for that. Content is a little more mature but does not go into over 18 territory, still I ask that you take that into consideration. Characters might be a bit OOC.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me so I will use**_ _PSDM_ _ **.)**_

PSDM

 _London; sounds are filling the air above this beautiful city. The honks of horns of vehicles caught in a traffic jam, the many conversations of the citizens, the screaming coming from the building cleverly disguised as a pillarbox that serves as the headquarters for the Danger Agency and home of Danger Mouse and Penfold. Wait. Screaming? We can hear that from all the way out here?_

PSDM

Danger Moth had returned from a mission and was about to make her way into the laboratory to visit her girlfriend when she heard the all-too familiar shouts coming from behind the large doors.

The doors opened and two blurs rushed past. "Danger Moth, good to see you're back, calm her down, won't you?"

She blinked before turning to see just who had hurried past her. She was not surprised to see it was her good friends Danger Mouse and Penfold. It had been Danger Mouse who spoke. _Oh, DM, what have you done this time?_ She made her way into the laboratory, hoping she could help calm the one currently screaming and cursing Danger Mouse's name.

PSDM

"OF ALL OF THE...WHY HE'S JUST... _ **RAARGH!**_ "

Danger Moth approached the professor from behind, being sure to give her some space.

Professor Squawkencluck heard footfalls and turned, ready to deliver some more yells, but paused when she saw who it was. "Danger Moth...you'll have to excuse me, but _he_ did it again!"

She noted the absence of the name, her real name, that her girlfriend would use. Then again, they were in the headquarters' laboratory, they had to keep up the professional air.

"One second." She reached into her pocket for a remote control. She aimed it at the doors, sealing them shut and locking them. She then pressed another button, one to block Colonel K's hologram from access for the timebeing. "How'd your mission go, Denise?"

She decided it was time to close the gap and made her way closer to the hen. "I'll tell you about that later, it's not important. Squawky, what happened while I was away? Did D-...he enter the lab without permission again?"

"No, I granted access, but I wish I hadn't." She took hold of her girlfriend's hand and led her through the laboratory and into the simulation testing room. "See?"

Danger Moth's eyes widened at the sight of damaged equipment. The whole room appeared trashed. "How did...?"

"Penfold tripped over the wiring and unplugged it, but _he_ was certain it was just more of a simulation challenge."

She tightened her grip.

"Even when I came in and told him to stop before he broke something, he kept at it!" She slumped where she stood. "The damages come out of _my_ paycheck, so of course that just makes me even more ticked off about it."

"Judging by the extent of the damage, I honestly can't blame you for feeling so upset."

"I'm done."

"Squawky?"

"I give up with him. He thinks he knows better when he doesn't and who's the one to pay for it in the end? If this keeps up, I'll lose my job again!"

She released her grip on her hand, only to bring her arm up to wrap around her shoulders. "Your place or mine?"

"Can it be mine? I don't think I can stand another minute in the same building as _him_."

She nodded. "Of course. Want me to spend the night?"

"I'd appreciate it."

"Good thing I have a change of clothes at your place, hm? Come on, Squawky, we can take care of this tomorrow, but for now, you need to relax."

"Relaxation sounds nice."

PSDM

"So, I was thinking...how do you prefer to relax after a long day, Squawky?"

"I'm not in the mood for music, so I think a warm bubble bath will do."

She nodded. "I'll get it ready for you then; you should get yourself some comfortable clothes to change into afterwards."

"Erm...actually..." She twiddled her fingers, her cheeks a little darker than usual. "If it wouldn't make you uncomfortable...maybe we could share it?"

She was surprised at the request, but her look of shock quickly faded to a warm smile. "I'd be happy to."

"Like I said, only if it wouldn't make you uncomfortable. I don't want to make it so..."

"Squawky, we've been together for a month now; we've seen each other in various states, learned more about each other than those outside our families would know, the idea of sharing a bubble bath with you doesn't make me uncomfortable. It makes me feel very pleased, actually."

"Pleased?"

"It's a sign of trust and your personal comfort that you'd even thought to suggest it. I'm quite delighted to know that we have definitely moved past any awkward phases."

"We did have one the second week, didn't we?"

"Mm, when you accidentally brushed against my wings so lightly compared to anything else that..." She blushed and cleared her throat. "I didn't intend on making anything awkward with you, my darling Squawky, but when a certain area is touched a certain way, well...it was _very_ sensual."

"I know, though I will admit you made the cutest of sounds when I had done it." She took hold of the moth's hands in her own. "At least I know something about you that not even your family would; it would be pretty shocking if they had."

She giggled softly and leaned in so their faces were only inches apart. "Maybe someday I'll allow it again."

She returned the smile and closed the gap, sharing a quick kiss with her. "I'd like that. Maybe you can find one of my sensitive areas too."

Another giggle sounded. "Well then, how about we go have that bath?"

She nodded. "I'm holding to my promise too, Denise. You can wash my head feathers. I know how much you love playing with them."

She beamed.

PSDM

They were in a nice, warm bubble bath. The bubbles came to just below their shoulders, so if there were visuals, nothing that shouldn't be seen would be. Danger Moth was behind Squawkencluck, running a special shampoo through the hen's head feathers. She was still taking care not to be too rough.

"Are your wings alright?"

"They're fine. As long as I don't try flying until they're completely dry, then everything is alright."

"That's good. You know, you have a real skill for this; it's so soothing..."

She bent down and kissed the hen's neck, eliciting a gasp from her. "A massage is a massage, my love, and I aim to give you one that's so relaxing your troubles will just roll off you." She finished massaging in the shampoo. "Lean back for me, please?"

She scooted forward a little so she could lean back. She felt Danger Moth supporting her with one hand. "I'm ready when you are."

Danger Moth picked up the spray hose, turning the taps to the right temperature before allowing the water to flow through her girlfriend's head feathers. "I'll need you to help work through it."

Squawkencluck reached up and ran her fingers over her head, working the shampoo out of her head feathers. She was a little more rough, but only because she knew exactly what her limits were.

Satisfied that no more shampoo was left, she shut off the water. "Want conditioner this time?"

"No thanks, I used it this morning." She felt Danger Moth running her fingers through them once again and chuckled. "I swear, you are obsessed with them!"

She giggled shyly. "Maybe a little." She rose up a little and looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "But, they're just a part of the one I adore."

She turned around, rising up slightly on her knees, shifting closer and wrapping her arms around the moth. It was different holding her bared body against her own, but it was the good kind of different. "Denise..."

Danger Moth returned the embrace, one hand running up and down her girlfriend's back with tender caresses. She planted a kiss on Squawkencluck's shoulder and felt the hen shiver. "Are you getting cold?"

"No, it's not that. But, could you do that again?"

She did as requested and felt another shiver. She moved her kisses further up to the juncture of her neck and felt even more shivers. She pulled back slightly and saw her girlfriend's eyes were half-lidded, beak open and cheeks darkened. "I think I may have found your equivalent to my wings."

Her eyes slowly opened wider and she smiled. "I theorise you may be right, but shall we test that theory for ourselves?"

"I don't know if it would have the same effect while they're wet."

"No harm in trying...if it's alright?"

"It's perfectly fine."

Squawkencluck formed a fist, save for one extended finger. She reached to the area where the wings connected to Danger Moth's body then moved a little lower. With the gentlest touch, she ran her finger across it and felt the moth's grip on her tighten.

Danger Moth's cheeks had turned red and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back a whimper at the touch. But, by the third stroke, she couldn't hold it back. It was a very soft one, no louder than a whisper.

Squawkencluck smiled tenderly. "Still adorable, Denise."

Wanting to keep herself from making that sound again, Danger Moth resumed kissing her girlfriend's shoulder and neck, trailing the kisses up and down.

Squawkencluck sighed as her eyes closed, not ceasing her gentle touches. "Denise..."

She lifted her head and whimpered once more, her real name being uttered having an extra effect. She pulled back slightly. "Squawky..."

She opened her eyes, seeing her girlfriend looking at her. "You're beautiful, Denise, and I am so elated to know I am the only one who will ever see you like this."

She quickly brought her lips to her beloved's.

PSDM

The pair had finished their bath and had decided to lie down for a little while. They both wore their nightgowns and were contentedly snuggled under the blankets. Squawkencluck smiled tenderly as she rubbed up and down Danger Moth's arm. "I really do love you, Denise."

Danger Moth had a special towel wrapped around her wings; it wouldn't damage them, but also decreased the amount of time they'd take to dry. She was also smiling, reaching her hand to Squawkencluck's so they could link fingers. "I love you too, Squawky."

"Thank you."

"Hm? What for?"

She chuckled. "It must've worked especially well if you've forgotten too. I'm saying thank you for helping me to relax after the day I've had. I really needed it, and I'm so glad it was you who'd done it. You've always known how to make me feel better whenever I've been stressed out, even before we started going out."

"Now, we can at least go beyond certain boundaries of intimacy. I'm glad I was able to help you, Squawky."

"Do you want to just lie here and doze for a while?"

"After the long day we've both had, that sounds like a wonderful idea."

"When we wake up, I hope to hear about your mission."

"Alright." She shared a quick kiss with Squawkencluck before closing her eyes.

Squawkencluck's smile softened further as she gave her a tender kiss on her forehead before deciding it was time to join her in Dreamland.

PSDM

 _Wait, this was another in which they barely appear? Can't I have a better warning next time? Oh well, whatever. Keep an eye out for the next fanfiction of_ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _, even if he doesn't have more than a cameo in it._

PSDM

 **After notes:** _ **I have a headcanon that the right touch on her wings is quite sensual to Danger Moth. Looking back at the more intimate scene in the bathtub, I feel like it might be about PG-13 but some might feel it more appropriate for those over 15. They didn't exactly engage in sexual activities, just more intimate than would be expected for a platonic relationship.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! You don't have to review, but if you do wish to say something, please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always.**_


End file.
